Pikkon's Death
by LordCooler
Summary: One-shot. A little view into Pikkon's death, please review, flames if necessary. Pikkon vs...


**Hey everyone! Some of you may know I'm already writing a story (Magma and Hurricane) and have yet to get to the fight scene, sorry again for lateness, but this just hit me a couple days ago.**

**Do we really know **_**how**_** Pikkon died? No, we don't. he was mentioned to have died a heroic death in the West Galaxy, but it is never said how long he had been dead, but since he felt that heaven was his new home, I guess it is implied he has been there for some time. It is also obvious that he was not as strong as he is now when he died. Also Pikkon seemed to show a large dislike to Frieza and gang more than Cell. Taking this to my advantage, I give you ****Pikkon's Death****. See if you can identify some of the fight scene from a certain movie. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ps. I don't own anything**

Pikkon's Death

His home planet. In ashes. People screaming. People _dying_. Soldiers wearing strange armor terrorizing his home, his people. It had to stop.

He was the strongest, celebrated by his race as a hero, a gift from the heavens, to protect them from harm.

As he flew towards the massacre, Pikkon sensed the three large power levels out to the main capital of the western continent of Tajiika. He also sensed many small powers fading, one by one, and fading fast. It had to stop.

'_I am their protector, and I have failed to save thousands of innocents. I am the gift from the heavens, I MUST protect my people!'_ , the green warrior blazed through his mind as he prepared for the fight. He knew it would probably be a three on one fight, but it didn't matter, only one of them seemed to pose some trouble if he wasn't careful. The people fleeing the city spotted him and, as they cheered his name, followed him back to the warzone to see him triumph.

As he entered the city, he spotted the three soldiers; sadistic smiles plastered on their faces as they decimated everything in their sight. '_Now, justice will be given to the ones who have suffered'_, smiled Pikkon as he neared the three powers.

The murderers stopped their carnage when they noticed that their scouters exploded after warning them of Pikkon's presence. When they gathered to get a better look at him, Pikkon himself took in the strange trio in front of him.

One of the two smaller powers was a green, brutish behemoth, with long black hair and wearing a helmet that match the design of his single-shoulder padded armor and boots. He didn't look all too intelligent to Pikkon. The other power was a red, reptilian creature, whose hands were sparking with what seemed to be electricity. He wore the same armor as his comrades, but had more of the purple under –armor. The last and largest power (as Pikkon supposed was the leader) was a fairly handsome being, not one you would expect to be a fighter, with blue skin, blonde hair and the same armor as the others, but his body was fully concealed by the under-armor up to his neck. All in all, not the average group of characters you'd meet.

After moments of a stare down, Pikkon was the one to break the silence.

"I do not know who you are, but you _will not_ leave this planet unpunished. You bastards are going to regret ever doming to Tajiika. I do not care if you are following orders from someone; just know that you will fail in your mission to destroy our peace."

"Well, well," chuckled the leader, "Zis iz actually something I would want to see, eh? I hope you are a better fighter and less of a screamer zan ze weaklings who populate zis ball of dirt. I suppose you do not know that I am Salza of Cooler's Armored Squadron, zeese two fine gentlemen besides me are Doore and Neiz. I zink zat zey deserve a bit of fun for their hard work, no? Would you like to entertain zem?"

"Hmph. Personally, I would find it more fun for me if I fought all you at once, but go ahead, let's see how long they can last against me", boasted Pikkon. He wouldn't even have to break a sweat with these two idiots.

As quick as Doore and Neiz charged at Pikkon, they were down in an instant, unconscious, laying in the craters that the force of their bodies made from Pikkon's attack. The audience watching the fight cheered Pikkon on.

Enraged, Salza immediately created his Ki Blade and started to attack the green hero. Pikkon found it harder to dodge as Salza got closer, pouring more energy into his attack to make it larger.

"What's ze matter, frog? Getting tired?", taunted the blue skinned warrior as he managed to cut some of Pikkon's robes. With every slash, Salza poured more energy into the blade, and keeping Pikkon on his toes.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think you need your punishment as soon as possible", smiled Pikkon as he flew a good 10 meters from Salza's position. Salza, expecting an attack, was surprised to see the green fighter inclined slowly to a horizontal position as be began to spin at a steady pace.

"Hehehehe, iz zat spinning supposed to scare me? C'mon already, fight me cowar-"

"HYPER TORNADO!", yelled Pikkon as he finished gathering his ki and spun full speed, charging at Salza and sending him into the nearest building.

As the dust settled and cleared, Pikkon was surprised to see Salza managing to stand up, despite being battered and bloody. Just as he was about to regain his fighting stance, a voice called out from above the battlesite.

"Salza! Leave him to me. Gather Doore and Neiz and get them into the rejuvenation chambers", commanded a regal sounding voice that sent chills down both Salza and Pikkon's spines. _Strange, how come I didn't sense his power level? It seems to be near at par with mine!'_, a distressed Pikkon had more chills sent down his back and a strange feeling developed in his stomach as he remembered the citizens of this area were watching the entire fight and would soon be in danger

"Oui, Lord Cooler! At once!", Salza trembled his answer as he gathered his comrades and flew off.

"It's strange", started Cooler," The reports on this planet said nothing of a warrior class or an adequate military. May I ask how you were able to defeat my men?"

"I defeated your men because it is my duty to protect my people. They were evil, attacking the powerless and innocent, so I had to stop them. But for some reason, you do not seem as crass and dishonorable as your men. I can sense you are much stronger than your men, and I hope for a good battle. But be warned, you will also be punished for your part in this crime."

Cooler simply kept his posture and smiled at Pikkon's warning," Since we're learning so much about each other allow me to introduce myself. I am Cooler, an intergalactic conqueror and businessman, heir to the Kold Empire. I understand from your people's cheers that you are called Pikkon. It is a pleasure to meet you", as Cooler gracefully bowed before his opponent.

"Not to be rude, but we've had enough talk. Show me what your made of!", Pikkon challenged as both fighters dove in for the attack.

Pikkon charged his ki as flames engulfed his body, powering him up, much to the surprise of Cooler. He flew up towards Cooler and manage to land a punch in his stomach, following through with more punches causing him to double over in pain. In an instant, he spun around kicking Cooler on his side, sending him flying over to the left. Flying after Cooler, he flew his fist straight at him only for it to be caught by the tyrant.

"If you don't mind, I need to destroy this planet rather quickly if I want to keep up with my schedule", grinned the purple warrior as a ki wave emitted from his body, separating the two fighters.

Pikkon was not exactly a patient person, as he complained for the interruption of the fight he was winning, "What foolishness are you blabbering about? My Burning Shoot enables me to surpass your strength; you don't have a chance in hell of beating me. I will defend this planet with my life."

"That's too bad", replied the tyrant, "you would have made one damn good "minion". But I am running late, so I'll end this quickly. Hahahahaha…Feel privileged, you will be the first to witness my ultimate form! Yes, first you will see, then you will die!"

"What?", Pikkon exclaimed as the ground began to shake. Cooler's body began doubling-no tripling-in size, starting with his head and torso and ending with his legs and his tail. Spikes protruded from his forearms and his back. More spikes began to grow on his head, seemingly forming a crown, as Cooler screamed during the transformation, Pikkon noticed his voice began to change from his regal tone to a deep and menacing laugh that filled the city with fear. Pikkon himself was filled with fear as he felt Cooler's power level skyrocket. As Cooler was finishing up, Pikkon remembered the townspeople who were watching the fight and started to fly down and try to evacuate them, but a large gust of wind buffeted him as Cooler finished his transformation.

Pikkon trembled with fear as he felt Cooler's new power. _My people. They must be protected!'_

Pikkon charged up his Burning Shoot at his foe and thrust his fist into Cooler's stomach, yet Cooler remained unfazed by the attack. Cooler's soft chuckle quickly turned into maniacal laughter as he got into a fighting stance and the two warriors went at each other once more, with Cooler merely dodging everyone of Pikkon's attacks with amazing speed. In an instant, he grabbed Pikkon's head with his hand and threw him down into the ground in the city below. The townspeople, unwilling to leave their hero gathered around Pikkon and helped him up, bringing him back to consciousness.

"No! You have to get out of here, all of you! Please leave before you get killed!", pleaded the green warrior.

"You can beat him Pikkon!", someone cried out.

"You're our guardian from the heavens! If anyone can defeat this menace you can!" exclaimed another as people began to rally in agreement.

More people began to cheer Pikkon, forgetting about making themselves oblivious to a rather bored tyrant. _Hmph. Usually the best part of this is seeing people cower in fear. Well then, if their courage lies within their "hero", then I guess I'll just have to dispose of both at the same time…_

Cooler raised his right arm and stuck his pointer finger into the air. Since Tajiika was a small planet, he only needed two seconds worth of charging his Supernova.

As Pikkon, shoved his supporters out of the way, he noticed the amount of ki Cooler was putting into the attack. _No!...with that much energy, he'll…he'll…_

"NOOOOOOOO!", Pikkon screamed as he flew as fast as he could to stop Cooler's attack. But he was too late. Letting out a hearty laugh, Cooler unleashed his Supernova unto Pikkon and his planet, as the green warrior was engulfed in the sphere, his people watching in horror as the attack continued to draw near them.

"Yes it is I who decides who lives and who dies. All living being are mere play things to me, no one can comprehend my cunning and power!", Cooler cried out as he watched the "fireworks" begin to take place while he drifted out of the planet's atmosphere after witnessing Pikkon's defeat and the look of horror on his new victims' faces. _Damn it, I'm five minutes behind schedule._

Pikkon was sent with the Supernova into the core of his beloved planet as Tajiika lit up the empty void of space for an instant before being reduced to ashes. The legacy and heroism of Pikkon now just a memory.

He was the strongest, celebrated by his race as a hero, a gift from the heavens, to protect them from harm.

**Please Review guys! I'll have Magma and Hurricane updated during thanksgiving! (I hope)**


End file.
